


Someone You Loved

by SandrineJo



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrineJo/pseuds/SandrineJo
Summary: "I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved."
Relationships: Chen Hsin-hung | Ashin & Wen Shang-yi | Monster, Chen Hsin-hung | Ashin/Wen Shang-yi | Monster
Kudos: 3





	Someone You Loved

BGM: Someone You Loved  
———————————————————

飞机从台北起飞。

惯性把陈信宏按在椅背上，他转过头，看着舷窗里倾斜的地平线。

天空还是和第一次乘飞机的时候一样。他想。

连地平线倾斜的角度都是一样的。

第一次乘飞机的时候，陈信宏十二岁，绘画比赛得了好成绩，要去首尔拿奖——首尔那个时候，还叫汉城。

画大概是被留在比赛组了，他留下的，只有一张奖状，还有一张在首尔演唱会开完之后放上微博，被粉丝说像大雄的领奖照片。

没大没小。陈信宏轻轻笑了笑，玛莎的吐槽挺准的，他们的粉丝就是没大没小——而他们也很乐于和粉丝没大没小。

那时候，机场里挤满了转机去大陆寻亲的老兵。他们都老了，皮肤上长出老年斑。机场太热，军人总归不拘小节一点，他们的领子总是敞开的，有一些本能被遮住的疤痕就露了出来。手拄着拐杖抖抖索索的人，嗓门却不小，大陆北方来的军人声音尤其洪亮——陈信宏在候机的时候这样总结，南方军人说话声音小，但让人听不懂。

飞机走了一架又一架，候机室的老兵好像从未少过。大家来自五湖四海，带着自己的故事被投进一个岛，现在他们要搭着飞机，到香港折一下，才能回自己的家，找自己的根，不知道还会不会回来。

十二岁的少年扶了扶自己的大框眼镜，低头看自己的短裤，细腿，长白袜，还有运动鞋。

运动鞋的网里，他把脚趾头动来动去。

去香港的通道人很多，然后是去美国的，然后是去欧洲和日本的，去汉城的好像只有一点点人。

跟着人流，陈信宏登了机，坐在窗户旁边。

飞机把自己从地上拉起来，地平线在舷窗里倾斜。

歪掉了。陈信宏在心里小小地惊呼，世界歪掉了。

他想起小时候，他会带着弟弟，拿一张画片，蹲在刚下完雨的泥地上画画。

那时候弟弟还太小，控制不住手里的小木棍。“歪掉了耶。”弟弟总是这么说，带着不好意思的神情。而自己总是捡起旁边的竹片把那块地刮平，安慰弟弟说：“没关系，弄平整再来啦。”

现在世界歪掉了耶。

其实是我歪啦。十二岁的小孩对十八岁好几百个月的小孩的心说，你不是回来就学到参考系吗？那时候，舷窗的题目，全班只有你做对耶。

可是，我还是想说是世界歪掉了。

如果世界歪掉了，可以弄平整再来吗？

参考系哦。十五岁的陈信宏摸着自己的脑袋。

耳边回荡着温尚翊的嘲笑：“哦那要是一直坐飞机，人都不会死啦！”

“对哦。”陈信宏抓了抓自己的后脑勺。

“对你个头啦！”温尚翊一记暴栗敲在陈信宏头上，“啊你现在飞上天，绕地球飞五百万圈再降落，你也不会发现我变成个老头子而你还是那个小北七，因为我们会老的一样快啦！你还在地球上诶！我过的时间你也在过啊！”

“可是我们参考系不一样啊。”陈信宏扁扁嘴反驳，眼疾手快抓住温尚翊准备敲第二个爆栗的手。

“参考系是在讲空间！我们现在在讲时间！”

“哦。”陈信宏似懂非懂地点点头，“可是夸父可以追着太阳跑，飞机不可以吗？”

“要飞机飞的够快啦。”温尚翊指指窗外，“你看现在我们的太阳在落山，我们快要晚上了，可是伦敦还在早上，如果飞机能在八个小时之内飞到伦敦，你到伦敦的时候太阳还是在落山啦。”

后来哦。十八岁好几百个月的陈信宏，对十五岁傻乎乎的陈信宏说。

后来你们共享了生命中百分之九十以上的航班。

可是你们没有在一起。

“后来，我看见传说里的人都老了，白了头发。”

插上耳机，让声音灌进耳朵，陈信宏看向窗外。

十九个小时的飞行时间，赶不上八个小时的时差。

我还是没有追上太阳。他苦笑。

不论是大太阳还是小太阳。

不过东西倒是越带越多了。他伸手摸了摸硬盘。

一开始带最多东西的是冠佑，哦不对，那个时候还叫谚明。反正就是他啦，当时一直被笑话。

真怀念那时候啊。陈信宏想起当年把士杰塞进行李箱的“壮举”。

怪兽还能特别张牙舞爪地穿着“我是色狼”的那件衣服。

想到这里，陈信宏忍不住笑出声来。

然后自己开始带染发剂，然后是发胶，然后是墨镜口罩，然后是笔电。

笔电里东西越来越多，从一开始的歌词和谱子，到后来成堆的demo，再到后来的服装设计稿，再来一堆财务报表，这次干脆用硬盘装了一部台剧。

衣服也从一开始的瞎穿穿，到后来的打版设计，到现在几乎全是自己牌子的衣服。

不过这次倒是没带多余的东西，除了笔电和换洗衣服。

没有带任何五月天的周边。

“为爱而生其实是为爱而死。”他想起那年去突尼斯的时候，温尚翊头发没做衣服没搭，对着镜头认真而耍帅地说出的一句话。

为爱而生其实是为爱而死。陈信宏在心里默念。

吴慷仁的脸出现在屏幕里的时候，陈信宏微微挑起嘴角。

好像现在，不管哪一个台湾娱乐圈的产物，都能在三个人以内，直接关系到五月天。

比如这部《一把青》。

吴慷仁演过《终于结束的起点》，连俞涵演过《我不愿让你一个人》；片尾的一个美国兵，是周华健的儿子。

剧始剧中，都是民国七十六年的疗养院。

民国七十六年。陈信宏算了算。

是自己去汉城前两年。

剧中的周玮训于民国七十六年去世，民国七十八年台当局放开探亲，七十九年自己在候机室里，静静地看着那群热烈而苍老的军人。

只差两年。

老军人带着满腔的激动走向登机口。

是很奇怪的一件事。十二岁的陈信宏站在登机口。

明明那些老兵，看一出《四郎探母》都能哭的稀里哗啦，反而到了登机口，脸上全部挂着笑容。

这很正常啦。二十四岁的陈信宏把事情掰开揉碎了泡进冰可乐里。人奔向自己的想念的时候，总是会格外激动。

激动到不小心就摔一跤，激动到忘记之前的思念之苦，激动到满脸通红，激动到汗流浃背。

当然有时候，思念也不是很苦。

比如可乐嘛，就是甜的。

拿着易拉罐，二十四岁的陈信宏拍了拍二十四岁的温尚翊的肩膀：“喂，那我进去咯。”

“你快点给林北进去写歌啦！”温尚翊没好气地回。

二十四岁的陈信宏露出委委屈屈的小表情：“阿翊都不心疼我一下哦，铁皮屋里这么热。”

“你快点写好就能快点出来啦！”温尚翊伸长手臂去揉他的脑袋。陈信宏恶作剧地垫起脚，温尚翊随即一拳捶在他肩膀上。

“阿翊打我嘤嘤嘤……”二十四岁的陈信宏嘴角往下撇，“都不给我一个鼓励亲亲，明明里面那么热。”

二十三岁的温尚翊露出被恶心到的表情，但还是在他的嘴唇上亲了一下。

二百九十多个月的小孩蹦蹦跳跳地进了铁皮屋，手里的饮料有点泼到外面。

他能感受到背上那双炽热的目光。

进去铁皮屋，闭关，然后带着《爱情万岁》出来。

“三天三夜哦。”二十四岁的陈信宏向二十三岁的温尚翊挥舞着手中的稿子，头发被全部汗湿，贴在额头上“我对阿翊，整整思念了七十二小时，最高温度四十度哦。”

他张开手臂，等着他喜欢的男孩扑进他怀里。

他不主动扑进来，我就去扑他。二十四岁的陈信宏，心里的小算盘噼里啪啦响。

“不能再等不能再等，让爱情变冷。”陈信宏喃喃。

四十度，是发了烧的思念。

“思念到发烧，就叫欲火焚身哦。”二十四岁的陈信宏给二十三岁的温尚翊递去一个意味深长的眼神。

“屁嘞。”赤裸着上身的温尚翊把啤酒罐捏扁丢进垃圾桶。

他看上去很像一个移动的肉色色块。陈信宏在心里笑话他。只是多了两点和一个黑脑袋。

“对啊，啊不然为什么从想念到不想念要叫「心灰意冷」。肯定就是欲火把心烧成灰，没有燃料了就冷掉了啊。”

温尚翊还是绷不住脸，哧哧地笑起来：“一天到晚在那边乱解释嘞。”

“你还一天到晚裸奔嘞。”

“这是我家好不好。”温尚翊不以为然。

四十岁的陈信宏看着二十四岁的陈信宏长手长脚地抱住那个肉色色块，露着牙缝说“你的就是我的，我的也是你的嘛”，还是忍不住笑了起来。

知道二十三岁的温尚翊答应了什么，二十四岁的陈信宏才把他放开，重新回到桌前拿起笔。

二十三岁的温尚翊开门出去，拿了两个易拉罐回来，把红罐给陈信宏之后，忍不住揉了一把他黄灿灿的头毛。

这些情感被他揉进一首首歌里，揉成别人的故事。

真好。四十岁的陈信宏想，看着温尚翊无名指上多出的银色圆环。

他看见那个闪着光的小东西的时候，第一反应是：戴着它，阿翊弹吉他的时候手会难受吗？

直到看见技师团开始起哄，他才反应过来，这代表温尚翊结婚了。

他现在是属于别的女生的了。

吴慷仁演的很好，好到陈信宏忘记他是《终于结束的起点》的男主角，只当他是郭轸。

郭轸啊，用现在的话来说，有点帅痞。

当然这是电视剧。陈信宏想。书里的郭轸要稚嫩一点。

书的作者是白先勇。

白先勇写《孽子》，陈信宏在看完书之后写下《拥抱》，这首歌成为五月天第一张专辑的组成部分，然后火了起来，火到五月天走到现在，能请到吴慷仁演MV，而吴慷仁又去演了郭轸，又回到了白先勇的书。

当然也可以多一环。陈信宏想，毕竟他很嗑郭轸和朱青这对，郭轸遇到朱青，吴慷仁认识了连俞涵，连俞涵也演过五月天的MV，于是这个环变成了双套。

我们都会感谢白先勇先生。陈信宏想。他是双环的开始。

可如果双环是由很多小小的环构成的呢？

那大家都是小圈圈吧。

在和温尚翊的关系上，我可能是莫比乌斯环。

纸条的一端写着“他爱我“，背面另一端写着”我爱他“，中间那一段，是五光十色的这些年。

石头玛莎和冠佑做订书针，把纸条的两端钉在一起。

我知道这是不对的。我知道他爱我和我爱他，并不在同一个面上，可是莫比乌斯环让我觉得，只要我从“我爱他“出发，不管从前面还是从后面，一定能走到”他爱我“的。

一定能的。

现在的陈信宏看着四十岁的陈信宏，黑框眼镜遮住红肿的双眼，带着厚重的鼻音，把“那一个人，爱我“，悄悄改回了”哪一个人，爱我“。

泪眼朦胧中，他看到十六岁的陈信宏问“喂，你当时干嘛要改这句啊！“，而二十四岁的陈信宏回答甜蜜蜜喜滋滋地回答：”因为他爱我啊“。

三十二岁的陈信宏在旁边欢呼鼓掌，在四十岁的陈信宏眼里蹦蹦跳跳。

跳出几滴眼泪来。

好在我算是走出来了。陈信宏擦了擦眼泪，拿出小本子。

他很喜欢用厚厚的手账本，玛莎每年都会送他好几本，他总是用不完，就把它们堆起来放在书柜。新开一本的时候，他会买小蛋糕庆祝。

书柜上还有一只粉色的暴力熊。

玛莎神情复杂地盯着那只熊。你真的要带它？

为什么不呢？四十二岁陈信宏把衣服一件一件卷起来，塞进行李箱。

你不是去散心的吗？

散心不能带熊哦？

你准备随时带着这玩意儿？

不行吗？陈信宏抓起那只熊，掰着它的爪子呲牙咧嘴。

玛莎没有笑。

你落地之后一定要给我打电话。玛莎在车上说。

放心啦。

放心啦。温尚翊对他说。

戒指肯定不会磨到手指的啦。它当然是适合我手的尺寸啊。

放心啦。陈信宏在小本子上写。

放心放心，就是把心放好啊。

也可以是放出去的意思。

我这次去英国，是因为我的心飘到英国了。

是因为一个二十二岁的小伙子，写的一首歌。

他叫Lewis Capaldi。

歌曲叫Someone You Loved。

这是陈信宏近十年来最放飞自我的一次。

没有带助理，没有带宣传，只是因为一首歌，说走就走。

只是想去现场看看这个年轻人，唱这首歌。

看看这个二十二岁，人生才刚刚开始的的苏格兰男孩。

小心不要放过他。去年的陈信宏的声音，在他心里响起来。

四十二岁的陈信宏笑了笑，也只是笑了笑。

我的英文还不错啦。陈信宏想。

我能在五分钟里辨别出来，loved不是被动格的省略，不是“被爱“，而是”爱过“。

I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved.

我已逐渐习惯，成为你爱过的人。


End file.
